1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand puller to tie merchandise on a truck or other transposition and, more particularly, to a pull handle structure of the hand puller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hand puller is used to pull a rope tightly to tie merchandise on a truck securely, thus preventing the merchandise from falling during transportation.
The hand puller includes a base and a pulling handle, both of which are connected together by using two shafts. A pair of ratchets is fixed on two ends of the shafts respectively to be rotated with the shafts. A retaining element limits the ratchets to rotate in a single direction. Thus, the pulling handle is pulled upward and downward so that the shafts move in the single direction to roll the rope tightly, thus binding the merchandise securely. Likewise, the retaining element is capable of being pulled so that the retaining element disengages from the ratchets, thus releasing the rope.
However, the pulling handle and the retaining element of the hand puller are lengthened to enhance the pull force and a length of an arm of force, increasing a size of the hand puller and occupying a larger store space. In addition, the lengthened retaining element can not disengage from the ratchets smoothly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.